


Nukume Dori - Characters Notes & Miscellany

by Leareth



Series: Nukume Dori [6]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth
Summary: Character notes and lists, extras, and other miscellany





	1. Kitajima Shouhei

**Author's Note:**

> One of the repeated comments about this monster of a project is about the cast of original characters. Here's the quick summary of everyone I've created for this fic, where they fit in, and their key relationships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sumeragi bastard

**Kitajima Shouhei**

**First appearance:** _Convergence_ arc, Kyoto (I)

 **Age:** 29 at the start of _Consequence._

 **Physical appearance:** Black hair, brown eyes, wears glasses, slightly taller and bulkier than Subaru. Tends to dress conservatively or in traditional clothing.

 **Occupation:**  Onmyouji ( _Consequence_ arc), former university student ( _Convergence_ arc). Has a university degree in psychology.

 **Personality:** Reserved, rational, sensible, loyal, with a strong sense of responsibility and wanting to do the right thing. Doesn’t seek the spotlight, although capable of holding it when he needs to. The kind of person who is most comfortable working for a respected leader or for an ideal.

 **Powers/abilities:** Onmyoujitsu. Not as strong as Subaru/Seishirou, but still powerful and talented, particularly when it comes to going Within and mind magics. Is not a natural fighter, but can and will if he really has to. Has a cormorant shikigami.

 **Family:** Kitajima Mieko (mother). Sumeragi Shinichi (grandfather, deceased). Lady Sumeragi (grand-aunt); rest of the Sumeragi clan. Father is unnamed/deceased.

 **Key relationships:**  

  * Lady Sumeragi (teacher/matriarch/co-conspirator)
  * Sumeragi Subaru (cousin/clan-head/patient)
  * Sumeragi Hokuto (cousin/crush object)
  * Ishikuro Yoshirou (senpai/university friend)
  * Kitajima Mieko (mother)



**Hometown:** Born in Tohoku (Sendai), but now calls Kyoto home.

 **Other notes:**  

It's fair to say that had Shouhei not been born with onmyoujitsu powers, he would have never known that he was related to the Sumeragi clan. Since he was, his mother took him to Kyoto to meet her estranged aunt, Lady Sumeragi, and go for training. Lady Sumeragi welcomed them both, but never offered to officially recognise them as Sumeragi.

Shouhei is a sensible, responsible man, traits he inherited from his mother who brought him up as a single parent while running her own small business in Sendai. He never knew his father personally, only that his father and his mother had a relationship, didn’t marry but parted on civil terms, and that his father died in an accident when he was very young. He knows more about his grandfather, Kitajima Shinichi, formerly Sumeragi Shinichi, who although long dead left a long shadow and legacy. It's to Shouhei's mother's credit that although she doesn't have an easy relationship with her Sumeragi relatives, she didn't inherit her father's bitterness towards them either. 

For Shouhei, being an onmyouji, and a Sumeragi-connected one at that, is both incredibly thrilling and humbling. Thrilling, because it gives him a purpose in life; humbling, because it means immense responsibility. To him, onmyoujitsu isn’t just power, it’s a means to help others that makes him part of something bigger than himself, a long and ancient tradition that he is keen to honour to the best of his abilities.

In this context, Shouhei greatly admires and respects Lady Sumeragi as his teacher and matriarch. Lady Sumeragi in turn cares for him deeply as her estranged brother’s grandson, though until the events of _Consequence_ never had any intention to name him as a Sumeragi. Shouhei was actually completely comfortable with this for most of his younger years, on the basis that while his Sumeragi blood gave him certain privileges in life his illegitimacy meant he wasn't weighed down by the family name. (It's unclear whether Lady Sumeragi never named him as kin because she understood this sentiment, or because of her adherence to tradition and reputation.) However, after five years living on the family estate in Kyoto, enduring his extended relative's remarks, and working so closely with Lady Sumeragi, Shouhei's feelings on being part of the Sumeragi clan have changed.

Shouhei is close to his mother, who would describe him as the kind of quiet child who acted older than his years and didn’t often ask for help. She has been there through all his life decisions—study, becoming an onmyouji, leaving Sendai—and trusts his choices, even ones she might not personally understand. She herself doesn’t want to have much to do with the Sumeragi clan, although she appreciates that Shouhei has always wanted to be part of something larger than himself, and doesn’t object to his efforts towards their extended family. Although both Shouhei and his mother appreciate that he has grown up and has his own life (and she has hers, running her business back in Sendai), Shouhei does make an effort to call her every few weeks.

Shouhei has always had a crush on Hokuto. He's drawn to her vibrancy, her strength of will, and it doesn't hurt that she’s gorgeous. At the time of  _Convergence_ , Hokuto is one of the only Sumeragi who openly welcomes Shouhei as part of her family, and she and Shouhei have a great relationship: Hokuto understands his complicated feelings being/not being Sumeragi, Shouhei helps convince Lady Sumeragi to let her go out for New Years' Eve, Hokuto even flirts with Shouhei a bit at the festival, and he in turn wins her a plush cat. All this has changed in the  _Consequence_ arc, yet for all of Hokuto's hurt and contempt, Shouhei still hopes that one day the two of them can reconcile.

Shouhei also has great respect for Subaru, although the two of them have never been close. It's not that they don't like each other, they do, but they're both too polite and reserved for any bond to really grow. This has obviously changed after the end of the  _Convergence_ arc: Shouhei is Subaru's primary carer, the one who shores up and refines the blocks in Subaru's mind, and Shouhei now knows his cousin on an invasive level that makes him feel guilty, even dirty. Shouhei has seen much of Subaru's memories regarding the Sakurazukamori, yet out of respect for Subaru’s privacy he tries, as much as possible, not to linger on them or delve any more than absolutely necessary. Now Shouhei's feelings towards Subaru are a mix of pity, horror, protectiveness and guilt. Shouhei agrees with Lady Sumeragi that Subaru was abused and manipulated, he believes that Subaru's obsession with the Sakurazukamori is unhealthy, and that on the whole the mind-blocking spell is a necessary evil. At the same time, Shouhei isn't blind to what the spell is doing to Subaru, and questions whether what he's doing is right.

Shouhei went to Tohoku University studying psychology. This is where he met Ishikuro Yoshirou, a senior student being haunted by a girl who had committed suicide, and who Shouhei offered to help. Yoshirou was genuinely curious about Shouhei's onmyoujitsu abilities, and from there the two of them bonded over doing the same university course, single parent background, and desire to get out of make something of themselves. Shouhei defers to and greatly respects Yoshirou, though his affection makes him a little blind to some of aspects of Yoshirou's personality. The two of them fell out of touch after university due to different paths in life, but have touched base due to events in  _Consequence_.

Shouhei and the Sakurazukamori. They've met once. It's not an encounter Shouhei wants to repeat. He also knows way too much about Seishirou from Subaru's memories, including all the ways Seishirou has treated Subaru in a manner most people would describe as abusive and violent. At the same time, he's also seen enough of Seishirou to see why Subaru finds the man so compelling. As much as Shouhei is certain that Seishirou is bad for Subaru, there's niggling doubt that not all is what it seems to be.


	2. Director-General Okada Nobuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in grey.

**Director-General Okada Nobuo**

**First appearance:** Annex: Loose Ends ( _Convergence_ arc)

 **Age:** 61 at the start of  _Consequence_.

 **Physical appearance:** Short and stocky (approximately 165cm), greying hair, brown eyes. Dresses conservatively in well-made suits, typically in shades of grey paired with a contrasting, coloured tie.

 **Occupation:**  Director-General of the Public Security Intelligence Agency.

 **Personality:** Calm, dignified, cautious. A family man and quiet leader who doesn't look intimidating and greatly respected. A man for whom the ends justify the means, but keenly aware that those means have to withstand scrutiny.

 **Powers/abilities:** No spiritual/magical power, but as the powerful Director-General of Japan's spy agency, he has enormous resources to "take care" of anyone he deems to be trouble.

 **Family:** Wife and two adult daughters, Kukiko and Kozue.

**Key relationships:**

  * Wife and daughters
  * Sakurazuka Seishirou (it's complicated)
  * Ayuno (secretary)
  * Ishikurou Yoshirou (junior/potential protégé)



**Hometown:** Tokyo

**Other notes:**

If you sat next to Okada Nobuo on a park bench, you'd think him a typical aged salaryman taking a work break feeding pigeons. Then you might realise that this particular salaryman is always accompanied by a pair of bodyguards, wears a suit that quietly indicates wealth and privilege, and has a certain air of cool dignity that while would welcome your conversation, would also intimidate you into apologising and leaving him alone as soon as possible.

Okada is the man in grey who, at the end of Seishirou's Bet with Subaru, turned up to take care of the closure of the veterinary clinic. He's the head of the PSIA, Japan's spy agency which monitors and collects information on people/parties "of interest” to pass onto operations agencies such as the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. In the world of this fic, the PSIA has existed in various forms over the centuries, and one of its deepest secrets is that where it has intelligence on a threat that has a spiritual connection, they contact the Sakurazukamori to take care of it. In other words, where there is a threat that cannot be acted on in the usual way because the only evidence is spiritual activity, Okada can request the Sakurazukamori to act as investigator, judge, and executioner. Such cases are personally overseen by Okada himself, a secret within an organisation full of secrets.

Okada is a family man. He has a dutiful, traditional wife he loves and respects, and two now-adult daughters. Eldest daughter Kukiko is the serious one, and she's working as a lawyer in a corporate law firm. Youngest daughter Kozue is the bubbly one who has a job in design/advertising. They're a well-off, private family of privilege, one that balances their pride with humility. Okada will do anything to protect them, which as the Director-General of the PSIA, absolutely includes taking actions that are ruthless or unpopular in terms of national security.

As a much younger man, Okada worked in the Tokyo MPD where he made a friend who introduced him to his now-wife. Okada later moved to the PSIA and rose up through the ranks due to his talent, quiet work ethic, and ability to consider both the big picture and the small. Soon he became one of the previous Director-General's most trusted agents, and eventually was put on the most sensitive, off-the-record detail: watching/guarding Sakurazuka Setsuka and her twelve-year-old son, Sakurazuka Seishirou. By this time Okada was trying his best to be a good father of two young daughters, the eldest of whom is a year younger than Seishirou. It's fair to say that when Okada met the young Sakurazuka Seishirou, his parental instincts kicked in. Especially when he saw what kind of mother Sakurazuka Setsuka is.

This is not to say that Okada pushed himself into Seishirou's life. Okada was sent to Kanazawa to do a job: to watch, to guard. Interfering with the upbringing of Setsuka's son--the son widely expected to kill and replace her--was absolutely prohibited. However, if the young Sakurazuka Seishirou sought Okada out--and he did, often, out of a mixture of curiosity and boredom--Okada would do what he could to answer Seishirou's questions, support him, and look out for him. In short, while the previous Director-General saw the Sakurazukamori solely as an assassin/tool and treated Setsuka as such, Okada's attitude to Seishirou is one of a guardian, even (although he knows Seishirou would never agree) almost fatherly. At the same time, he knows Seishirou's proud nature and that Seishirou does not appreciate having his life interfered with. Theirs is a relationship of mutual respect, non-interference, conversational dinners, and trust. Trust that Seishirou will uphold the long reputation of the Sakurazukamori and not abuse his considerable powers; trust that Okada will look out for Seishirou's interests; trust that each man can take care of themselves but in a time of crisis or need, come to the other's aid.

The key woman in Okada's professional life is his accomplished secretary, Ayuno. She's worked for him since his first days in the PSIA, and Okada has taken her with him as he rose up to become the head of the agency. Okada has absolute faith in Ayuno, and she is one of his key colleagues in managing the "grey files" regarding the Sakurazukamori. Ayuno in turn is absolutely loyal to Okada, inspired not just by his work and his respect for her, but also by Okada's obvious love and priority to his wife and daughters. Their relationship is one of complete professionalism, support, and trust, and Okada will often use Ayuno as a sounding board for his ideas and plans. He'll also use her to screen people. If Okada sees people treating Ayuno with condescension or disrespect because she's "just" the secretary, Okada will absolutely take that into account when judging that person's worth.

Okada pegged Ishikuro Yoshirou very early on as a PSIA rising star due to his skills, confidence, and determination. Whether Yoshirou passes Okada's test to be trusted remains to be seen.

**Trivia:**

  * Okada always gets ties from his family members. It started off because he kept losing his ties, then his daughters picked out ties to brighten his monochrome suits, and now giving ties to Okada has become the family tradition. Most men would think it boring to be given ties all the time, but Okada views them as a symbol of the responsibilities around his neck, in a good way, and wears them all with pride.




	3. Ishikuro Yoshirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special investigator

**Ishikuro Yoshirou**

**First Appearance:** Annex X: Questions ( _Convergence_ arc)

 **Age:** 31 at the start of  _Consequence_

 **Physical appearance:** Tall (about Seishirou's height), black hair, sharp brown eyes, athletic, tends to dress in business suits in the lighter colour range (medium/light blues, beige, tan, etc).

 **Occupation:** Special Investigator in the Public Security Intelligence Agency.

 **Personality:** Confident. Ambitious. Determined. A restless upstart who has made his own way in the world, has little patience for those less able than him, and sneers at the privileged with something approaching resentment. Has an extremely strong focus and drive to succeed, although some would say he can be blinkered.

 **Powers/abilities:** No spiritual magic/power, but as a former police and now intelligence officer he has an eye for detail and information. He also has some combat training including gun marksmanship, and is very good at finding people's weak spots which he doesn't hesitate to exploit.

 **Family:** Father, deceased mother

**Key relationships:**

  * Director-General Okada Nobuo (superior)
  * Kitajima Shouhei (kouhai/alumni)
  * Father (estranged)



**Hometown:** Kanazawa

**Other notes:**

A small town boy made good, Yoshirou has the kind of brash confidence that makes either friends or enemies with no in-between. It's usually more of the latter.

Yoshirou is a talented, ambitious man who views obstacles as challenges. The son of a fisherman from the coastal outskirts of Kanazawa, it's a point of pride to him that all his achievements—university, moving to Tokyo, being accepted into the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, then the Public Security Intelligence Agency—are all his own, without handouts, help, or thanks to anyone. Including family.

The Ishikuro family is a small one that got smaller. A slippery road and a fierce storm made a very young Yoshirou motherless, rather ironic since it was always his father who put himself at risk out on the ocean. The reduction extended to Yoshirou's living situation: being a widower with mounting bills, the elder Ishikuro soon sold his wife's house, a pre-Meiji traditional wooden building whose history lit up Yoshirou's imagination, to developers who turned it into a bland multi-residential block. Yoshirou has never forgotten this, or his years growing up in a small, soulless apartment with a father he couldn't respect. For his part, the elder Ishikuro with his simple life of fishing, friends and alcohol, never knew how to deal with a bright son so unlike himself. Eventually, the elder Ishikuro stopped trying. 

Yoshirou was one of those cocky kids at school who was good at everything and knew it. He was consistently at the top of his classes as well as a strong sportsman, particular in endurance fields. One would have thought this would make him popular and he was, sort of, in that he had fans and people who hung around him, but no close friends. Yoshirou has never felt lacking in that regard, partly because he's the type of person happy with his own company, and mostly because he saw his fellow students either as tools to use or fools to ignore. This isn’t to say that Yoshirou was a bully, on the contrary, he never hesitated to stand up for people being bullied because doing so made him someone to be admired. Someone special. Yoshirou never tires of being called that.

Everyone expected Yoshirou to leave Kanazawa for university. Tokyo University, Yoshirou boasted, that's where he was headed, only his marks on the entrance exams weren’t quite enough. It was the first major setback he’d experienced, making him keenly aware that being a big fish in a small pond means nothing in the ocean. However, if his father thought it would bring Yoshirou down to earth he was sorely mistaken, as Yoshirou packed his bags and moved to Sendai to attend Tohoku University. He’s rarely been home since. The few visits he makes back home are never happy, as Yoshirou makes it very clear in his manner of dress and conversation that he considers himself better than everyone he left behind. _Forgetting his roots_ , his father would say, drunk on alcohol, rage, and sorrow.

Yoshirou was an accomplished university student with a genuine enthusiasm for his psychology degree, and supported himself with income from part-time jobs and tutoring. One of his tutoring students was a young woman in the year below, prone to anxiety and struggling with the academic pressure. After several months under Yoshirou’s tutelage, she committed suicide. The accepted story, which Yoshirou will tell with a precisely calibrated mix of unease, sadness, and regret, is that she couldn’t handle the exam stress. The young woman’s ghost would tell a different story, or would have if Shouhei hadn’t exorcised her.

Kitajima Shouhei. The two of them met at university when Shouhei saved Yoshirou from the young woman's vengeful ghost. Yoshirou was fascinated with Shouhei’s abilities from the onset, and accepted Shouhei’s exorcism offer on the condition that Shouhei bring him along for the ride. Shouhei was initially reluctant, only to come around when it became clear that he and Yoshirou have plenty in common. Their studies. Single parent households. Never quite fitting in with the rest of the crowd. Working class sons with no names of importance, determined to become  _someone_. Soon Shouhei became Yoshirou’s tutoring student and perhaps the closest thing Yoshirou had to a true friend, though they drifted apart after university. Most of their university alumni would say it was a natural occurrence due to diverging paths in life, while others would recall that Yoshirou and Shouhei's friendship was not one of equals. Yoshirou is the senior, the one to whom Shouhei owes respect, and Yoshirou didn't let Shouhei forget it. What Yoshirou won't admit is that he envies Shouhei and his onmyoujitsu which not only gives power, but links Shouhei to an ancient tradition, full of culture and history that Yoshirou will never access no matter his accomplishments. In short, Shouhei is special in a way Yoshirou can only ever dream of being.

A childhood love of mysteries and detective stories means that Yoshirou has always wanted to be in law enforcement. At first his goal was the Tokyo MPD, and he got a foot in the door there through a short-term civilian contract for which he deferred the last of his university studies. It worked and after graduation he went to the police academy, where he finished with flying colours and ended up working in the Tokyo MPD's Internal Affairs unit. It was a role he filled with excellence, and while his ex-colleagues may whisper about how Yoshirou gets away with bending rules and doesn't share credit, his superiors were suitably impressed, precisely as he hoped. As it happens, one such superior is the brother-in-law of Okada Nobuo, the quiet, powerful Director-General of the PSIA. It wasn't long before Yoshirou arrived at the PSIA with a personal recommendation, eager to make a splash.

Director-General Okada. He's had his eye on Yoshirou since the beginning, and is fully aware of his skills and ambition. The fact that Yoshirou has familiarity and experience with onmyoujitsu makes his potential even more intriguing given Okada's responsibility for the grey files. Whether Yoshirou passes Okada's test to be trusted remains to be seen.

Thanks to Shouhei, Yoshirou knows the Sumeragi name by reputation. If he put his mind to it, he might also remember the name of Sumeragi Subaru in connection with the Shinjuku Hospital incident he helped take notes for during his brief civilian contract work stint. As it is, Yoshirou has mostly reduced that period of his life to a sentence fragment in his CV.

Yoshirou has actually already met the Sakurazukamori once, he just doesn't know it. Yet.

**Trivia:**

  * Yoshirou hates alcohol. It's not that he can't drink it, he can, but he has an emotional association with drinking from growing up with an alcoholic father. 




	4. The Sumeragi Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proud, complicated family.

Up until the end of **Convergence** , the various branches of the Sumeragi clan are scattered/stationed around the various regions of Japan as the Sumeragi onmyouji representative for that area (ie., take on jobs, oversee non-Sumeragi onmyouji, be present and maintain relationships with local government and officials). Subaru, being the next clan head, got Tokyo as the most important and high profile. This all changed with the end of the Bet, as Lady Sumeragi summoned all family members to return and live in the Kyoto main house, partly as extra protection for Subaru, and partly to protect and keep an eye on them.

The Sumeragi clan is like any family, with extended relatives, old arguments, secrets and politics. Yet despite all their problems they are all proud to bear the name Sumeragi, and will unite without hesitation against any outside threat.

 

**Oldest generation**

  * **Lady Sumeragi.** The 12th clan head and undisputed matriarch of the Sumeragi clan. Widowed grandmother to Subaru and Hokuto.
  * **Sumeragi Shinichi** **(deceased)**. Older brother to Lady Sumeragi, father to Kitajima Mieko, grandfather to Kitajima/Sumeragi Shouhei.
  * **Sumeragi Takehiko**. Cousin to Lady Sumeragi and Sumeragi Nurko. Wife is  **Sumeragi Hana.**
  * **Sumeragi Nuriko**. Cousin to Lady Sumeragi and Sumeragi Takehiko.



 

**Second generation**

  * Subaru and Hokuto's parents (deceased)
  * [**Kitajima Mieko.** Daughter of Sumeragi Shinichi, mother of Kitajima/Sumeragi Shouhei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937422/chapters/29567454)
  * **Sumeragi Takeshi**. Eldest son of Sumeragi Takehiko and Hana.
  * **Sumeragi Hiroshi**. Youngest son of Sumeragi Takehiko and Hana.
  * **Sumeragi Katsumi**. Distant cousin, husband is  **Sumeragi Kenichi.** Mother to  **Sumeragi Eri** and  **Sumeragi Eiji**



 

**Third generation**

  * **Sumeragi Subaru**
  * **Sumeragi Hokuto**
  * **[Kitajima/Sumeragi Shouhei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937422/chapters/29567454)**
  * **Sumeragi Eri**. Eldest daughter of  **Sumeragi Katsumi** and  **Kenichi.**
  * **Sumeragi Eiji.** Youngest son of  **Sumeragi Katsumi** and  **Kenichi.**



 

**Other notes**

**Sumeragi Takehiko** is the oldest living member of the clan (late 60s), with a somewhat harsh, conservative personality. He's a fairly powerful onmyouji with a crested ibis shikigami. He and his family used to live in Nagoya looking after Chubu.

 **Sumeragi Hana**  (early 60s) is Takehiko's wife, and appears every inch the beautiful, dutiful, traditional wife. This, however, is misleading, hiding a sharp mind and strong will that Sumeragi Takehiko greatly respects. She largely helps Lady Sumeragi manage the Sumeragi Estate's staff and runs a tight ship.

 **Sumeragi Takeshi** is the eldest of Takehiko/Hana's two sons. A divorcee in his mid-40s with no children, he feels the need to prove himself again and not disappoint his father. Can be described as traditional/conservative/humourless. Has a pheasant shikigami. Has a competitive but close relationship with his cousin,  **Sumeragi Katsumi.**

 **Sumeragi Hiroshi** is the youngest of Takehiko/Hana's two sons. A quiet, single man with no onmyoujitsu abilities beyond a latent sensitivity, he's aware that he's always stood in his brother's shadow, yet is still a proud Sumeragi through and through. He used to work as an accountant in Osaka and now has responsibility for the Sumeragi Estate's accounts and financials. Is a judo 4-dan.

 

*

 

 **Sumeragi Nuriko** is the beloved grand-aunt of the clan. A kind woman who never married or had children, she's known for being plain-spoken, wants the best for all, and is perhaps the closest thing to a confidant for Lady Sumeragi. As an onmyouji, she used to have responsibility for Hokkaido, and has a woodpecker shikigami.

 

*

 

 **Sumeragi Katsumi** is an orphaned cousin. A woman in her early 40s, she married relatively late to a husband who was happy to take her name. A fierce woman determined to balance both being a mother and her duties as an onymouji, she used to live in and oversee the region of Shikoku. Of all the family members who had to move to Kyoto, she's most happy with the move as she feels that Kyoto has better schooling options and means that she and her family get to live on the Sumeragi Estate. A canny woman, she clearly wants one of her children to be a future Sumeragi clan head. Has a starling for a shikigami.

 **Sumeragi Kenichi** is Katsumi's husband. Although he comes from a small, poorer family with a history of onmyoujitsu, he has no powers himself, and thus was more than happy to marry into Katsumi's family and become a Sumeragi. Is a man who wants to please all, loves his children dearly, and is very supportive of his wife.

 **Sumeragi Eri** is Katsumi/Kenichi's first born daughter (11 years old). An outspoken and demanding girl who Nuriko often describes as a spoiled princess, she's also perceptive, willing to work, and responsible if approached the right way. She's always trying to prove she's more grown up than her younger brother, and takes in all of Katsumi's stories about her being special and part of an important family. Currently in onmyoujitsu training but no shikigami identity yet.

 **Sumeragi Eiji** is Katsumi/Kenichi's son (8 years old). He's a loud and brash child who often squabbles with his sister, but is also determined to be a good onmyouji living up to the Sumeragi name. Currently in onmyoujitsu training but no shikigami identity yet.


End file.
